Some Day
by darienne.emilie
Summary: Frodo and the Fellowship are forced to divert their journey to Mirkwood, home of Legolas' father Thranduil. Once there, Frodo discovers another part of his fate has been there, waiting for him. Patiently, hopefully... *set just after Gandalf's "death"* Frodo/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The Nazgul's Chase

Some Day

Frodo and the Fellowship are forced to divert their journey to Mirkwood, home of Legolas' father Thranduil. Once there, Frodo discovers another part of his fate has been there, waiting for him. Patiently, hopefully...

Chapter 1 - The Nazgul's Chase

Aragorn ceased his pace, causing the seven following suit to crash into him. The elf Legolas and dwarf Gimli behind him managed to keep upright, but the three of four Hobbits went tumbling backwards on top of one another. Boromir pulled the pale Hobbit, Frodo; whom walked with his head down, out of the way. The Hobbit looked up at his wish wide blue eyes.

"Thank you Boromir." Frodo muttered, putting his head down again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Boromir's finger twitch in the direction of his neck; but then he patted his shoulder instead.

"You are welcome, Frodo." Boromir said.

"Aragorn!" the dwarf behind the elf bellowed. "Why in the blazes did yo-"

"Gimli!" the elf snapped, silencing Gimli.

"Aragorn," the elf breathed in Elvish. "What do you sense?"

"Listen, Legolas."

"Aragorn..." The Hobbit Pippin mumbled, sounding distressed. Aragorn raised his hand, and pointed a finger east. In the distance, the faintest but most terrifying screech rose from the mountains. Frodo's eyes widened and he stumble toward the west.

"Mr. Frodo, no!" Sam cried, he and Merry grabbed his legs from the ground.

Legolas' head snapped toward the path again. "Nazgul!" Legolas roared.


	2. Chapter 2 - To Find Mirkwood

Chapter 2 - To Find Mirkwood

The Fellowship ran swiftly through the forest path, the Hobbits struggling to keep pace with the men. Gimli also could not help falling behind. Frodo was guarding closely by Boromir and Sam, with Merry and Pippin tearing down the path behind the elf and man.

"Where is the entrance, Legolas?" Aragorn hollered behind him, whipping through the trees.

"Up ahead of us, down that rocky crag!" Legolas called, taking one Merry and one Pippin in each hand and throwing them ahead. Sam hauled Frodo along, Boromir not far behind. The Hobbit's eyes were glazing over and his hands searching in his shirt for the ring on his chain. Sam swatted his hands and Boromir watched them closely.

"Wouldn't someone hold up for the bloody dwarf? No, never!" Gimli half-hollered half-muttered. It was not long before the Fellowship reached the crag. It was a deep ravine, covered in sharp rocks and was widely exposed to the sky.

"Legolas, where is it?" Aragorn asked in Elvish, frantically. The utterly horrifying screech had now clearly gotten closer. "Legolas!" Aragorn roared as the elf's eyes searched the rocky sides for the hidden entrance into Mirkwood.

Frodo was terrified, struggling as Sam holds his hands. Boromir clamped his hands down onto his arms and pinning them to his sides. A long shadow darkened the crag in the sunlight. Legolas' eyes suddenly widened and he leapt out into the crag, landing gracefully and rolling over his shoulder. He stopped about 45 feet down and looked up.

"This way!"

Aragorn grabbed Merry and Pippin and shoved them down. They hollered until Legolas caught them, rather ungracefully as they tumbled backward. Gimli hurled himself down the rocks, sliding down and standing on the ledge. Boromir followed, then Sam towing Frodo. Aragorn was the last to reach the bottom, sliding on his feet to the ledge. The Nazgul suddenly appeared above them.

It was the Witch King, riding upon his Fell Beast. Frodo's terrified cries echoed in the valley. Legolas fired off three arrows, striking the Fell Beast's torso. It cried out its awful cry. Aragorn grabbed up Frodo by the arms and tossed him into the cave. Legolas kept firing until Sam too grabbed him. The Fellowship hurried down the tunnel, the light and screams behind them drew farther with each step.

Frodo's relief from fear and the weight of the ring became to much. He quickly became unconscious under Sam's arm.


End file.
